


Hope's Peak Saturday School! Danganronpa 99 Super Special!

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Electrocution, Execution, Investigations, Murder, Stabbing, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: After Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata or Shuuichi Saihara, there was Reiji Nakajima. This is the truly last killing game.





	Hope's Peak Saturday School! Danganronpa 99 Super Special!

**Author's Note:**

> Character introductions.
> 
> Reiji Nakajima
> 
> Chisa Miki
> 
> Michiru Oroka
> 
> Sara Kamishira
> 
> Daisuke Ononoki
> 
> Usagi Fukuro
> 
> Naki Sakishima
> 
> Hitagi Shimamoto
> 
> Hiruga Takko
> 
> Satoshi Gon
> 
> Anna Utsmu
> 
> Banaga
> 
> Yumeko Yagami
> 
> Kichimura Sakamoto
> 
> Nana Tskushimi
> 
> ????
> 
> It feels like I just threw these into a Japanese name generator.

Reiji Nakajima came to on a cafeteria table surrounded by lifeless, sleeping bodies. He had simply entered the front door of the school. He was out like a light. He wanted to nod off again when on came a loud alarm. Everyone jolted awake. A girl in a bonnet wiped her eyes. "Where are we?" Reiji glanced around the room quickly and was surrounded by familiar faces. They were all of Japan's finest, the rich, famous and talented.

A boy in a tracksuit complained loudly, "Aggggh, where's the beds? Sleeping on tables is crazy!" A girl with long blue hair laughed. "That's the least of our concerns. What I'm worried about is you still using orange hair dye after your big scandal You removed the tattoo, but going all out on your looks may not be the best idea." Tension was already brewing when a screen came to life. [MAKE YOUR INTRODUCTIONS]

Everyone went quiet, the first to step up was a girl in a regular school uniform, who hobbled over on a crutch, as she was missing a leg and an arm. She had her hair pulled into a sleek black ponytail to reveal sharp, angry eyes. "My name is Chisa Miki. I am the Super High School Level Forensics." No one wanted to make eye contact with her intimidating glare. "I lost my 2 limbs in a car accident, and I am afraid I will require some assistance." She was so scary, no one would dare tell her no.

The boy in the tracksuit followed suit. "I'm Daisuke Ononoki, the Super High School Level Racer! Nice to meet cha!" His tracksuit matched his hair in being the most obnoxious shade of neon orange. "You mighta heard about the thing with the tattoo, but I hope that doesn't make us wary of me!" He had a lot, and I mean a LOT of energy. 

Another boy, one in a large hood with his face covered stomped forward. "See me, hear me, but do not fear me, as I, Naki Sakishima, shall allow no harm to befall you!" The others looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "I am, after all, the Super High School Level Medium!" The huge pendant around his neck swayed. The blue haired girl scoffed at Naki, introduced herself as Michiru Oroka, and smiled. "I am the Super High School Level Hairdresser, everyone will certainly not lose their looks with me around. Although some don't have many to begin with" She shot a glance over to Ononoki. 

Another guy tapped his pencil against the wall nervously, the name engraved on his art case being "Banaga", a popular manga artist whose work had spawned lots of hit anime. Asking his real name would be a futile effort. Another member of the group who needed no verbal introduction was the Super High School Level Basketball Star, Satoshi Gon, whose name was plain and clear on his jersey. He leaned coolly against the wall, seeming to gain entertainment just from watching the commotion. 

The next to jump in was the first girl in the bunny-eared bonnet, who literally jumped into the scene with expert grace and beauty. "I hope you all know I am the Super High School Level Ballerina, Usagi Fukuro. I am, after all, Japan's sweetheart." No one seemed amused with her attitude,and thought it best to ignore her. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Usagi-chan. I'm Anna Utsumi, the Super High School Level Violinist. I played for a show of yours." It took Usagi a minute, but it clicked with her. "Anna-chan!"

While that went down, a timid girl, who had spent the whole time in the shadows raised her hand, as if awaiting permission to speak. She looked the strangest out of all of them, despite not having orange hair or a bunny bonnet, with her tattered lab coat and purple face mask. Her hair was knotted and tangled too, and she seemed kind of dirty. "I-I'm H-Hitagi Sh-Shima-m-moto. I'm the Super Hi-High School L-Level M-Microbiology." Usagi almost burst out laughing at her immediately. "They should call you the Super High School HOMELESS!' She seemed to expect everyone to laugh at her joke, but it was only Ononoki. "You're right! She looks as if she had a fight with a bear! Naki whipped his head around almost instantly to defend her, but Hitagi had retreated. 

Another girl stepped up, her whole body reeking of high class. "As I'm sure you know, I'm Yumeko Yagami, the Super High School Level Actress! Anyone here who watches me on TV or in theaters, thanks a whole bunch!" She made heart hands at the group. The other two, Kichimura Sakamoto and Nana Tsukushima seemed to have already wandered around, as they were looking for exits. In the meantime, two others, Hiruga Takko and Sara Kamishira were introducing themselves as the Super High School Level Seamstress and the Super High School Level Waiter. Michiru gave a confused look. "You're just a waiter? That's all you do?" Hiruga snapped back with confidence. "Au contraire! I do it better than any other!" 

Anna took her seat on a table, slightly relieved to know her company. "So why are we here? What's going on? Is it a party! I love parties!" Kichimura approached her with a serious look on his face. "Actually, I believe this may be a hostage situation. The doors have been cemented over, and I have reason to believe we are no longer at Hope's Peak Academy." Everyone was instantaneously unnerved, and began running around the room to confirm his suspicions. Suddenly, a voice came booming over the intercom. "Welcome to every high schooler's worst nightmare!" A large stuffed bear with a split of black and white shot out from the floor. "Greetings, Ladies and Do-badders, my name's Monokuma! And I'm afraid you're hear 'cause of your own naughtiness!" 

Chisa was the first to speak. "I must ask you to elaborate on what you mean. We have not done anything in our memories to warrant such strange claims." Monokuma's two-toned face stared her straight down, possibly in an attempt to scare her. It wasn't working. "Why, of 'course ya have! Why else would'ya be here in Saturday School!?" Hiruga took a close stand. "Saturday school? Do they even still do that?" Monokuma gave his classic "upupu" chuckle. "It does here! Each and every one of ya has done an atrocious act! Your punishment? Murder!" Everyone gasped.

"Y-You're gonna kill us all?' Usagi jumped up and down, up and down. "Why of course not! Where's tha fun in that! Nooo, you all are gonna kill each other!" Everyone went deathly silent. "That's funny. This is all very funny. Like I'm scared of some build-a-bear. Get real!" Kichimura removed his pilot goggles and kneeled in front of Monokuma. "Oh, it's no joke buster! I've got lots of motive and I ain't afraid to use it! If y'all don't make the first kill in 42 hours time.... let's just say i'll do it for ya! 

With that, the cafeteria doors opened, and the bear was gone. 


End file.
